Magazine
by Jiyuu15
Summary: "Rukia, mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia. Aku takut kau nanti hamil." / "Fitnah!" / Gara2 kecerobohan Hisagi, Ichigo jadi kena masalah dengan seluruh shinigami di Soul Society.Sebenarnya ada apa ini? / RnR please! XD


"Osh, sekarang mari kita pergi ke Soul Society, Ichigo!"

"Hhh... ya, ya, aku tahu. Akhirnya kalian pergi juga dari kamarku ini. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat keberatan karena kalian menjadikan kamarku markas kalian di dunia nyata ini."

"Haha, ayolah, Ichigo. Kenalan kami di dunia nyata ini yang paling baik kan adalah kau!"

Si tokoh utama pemilik rambut oranye yang dipanggil Ichigo tersebut mendesah berat. Mau tak mau, ia mengalah dengan segerombolan shinigami yang merupakan rekan pertarunganya itu. Dari pagi sampai siang ini, ia terpaksa memperbolehkan Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, Renji dan Rukia bertempat di kamarnya untuk mengadakan rapat shinigami yang entah tidak jelas ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Mulanya ingin membicarakan masalah tentang Soul Society yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ribut masalah gosip banyak hollow berkembang biak, dan sebagainya. Tapi yang ada saat gerombolan anggota rapat shinigami itu datang ke rumahnya, mereka malah piknik seenaknya. Kenapa bisa disebut piknik? Yah, tentu karena tanpa Ichigo sadari para shinigami itu menyembunyikan benda-benda kesayangan mereka di balik shikakushonya. Kita ambil saja contoh Rangiku Matsumoto, dia malah berdandan di kamar Ichigo dengan kosmetik yang dibawanya. Abarai Renji, dia malah makan keripik kentang sampai rempah-rempahannya jatuh mengotori lantai kamar Ichigo. Lalu Hisagi... yang ini jangan ditanya dulu, karena dia-lah yang akan menjadi biang masalah Ichigo nantinya.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat ke Soul Society sekarang!" aba-aba si shinigami yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah tumbuh rambutnya sehelai pun, Madarame Ikkaku.

"Yare-yare, kau semangat sekali, Ikkaku." timpal shinigami yang merupakan cowok cantik yang tidak jelas jenisnya betina atau jantan, tapi menurut semuanya, tentu ia jantan. Tapi banyak pula yang meragukan kebenaran itu, tapi... ya sudahlah, masa bodoh dengan jenisnya, penting dia hidup. Dialah Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Ichigo kembali menghela nafasnya. Tangannya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan malas. Kalau boleh jujur lagi, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut dengan penyelidikan shinigami-shinigami di Soul Society dikarenakan ia di bebani tugas sekoalh cukup banyak oleh Ochi-sensei. Tapi karena di paksa Rukia, tentulah akhirnya dia ikut. Lagipula itu pun hitung-hitung balas budinya pada Rukia karena shinigami wanita itu bersedia menggantikan tugasnya membasmi hollow selama seminggu lalu dikarenakan dia sedang menjalani ujian semester.

"Osh, ayo berangkat sekarang!" ujar Matsumoto penuh semangat. Yang lain mengangguk kemudian ber-shunpo menuju Soul Society. Sementara itu Ichigo yang tertinggal oleh shunpo kawanannya hanya bisa mendesah berat, benar-benar tidak ada semangat sama sekali dalam dirinya.

"Hhh... kamarku berantakkan. Nanti saja aku bereskan setelah sampai pulang ke rumah." dan dalam sekejap mata, Ichigo menyusul gerombolan shinigami lain dengan shunpo kilatnya.

Keadaan kamar Ichigo yang ditinggalkan para shinigami barusan pun menjadi sepi, hening, bahkan suara jangkrik pun tidak ada. Jelaslah! Kan masih siang! Tapi masih ada penghuni rumah kediaman Kurosaki, yaitu Yuzu, Karin dan Isshin yang bersantai di ruang tamu. Ah, bukan. Rupanya yang bersantai cuma seorang ayah dan anak perempuannya, Karin. Sedangkan Yuzu, gadis rajin yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga tersebut mulai menaiki tangga berjalan ke kamar kakak tersayangnya.

"Onii-chan, kamarnya aku bereskan yah!" serunya di depan kamar Ichigo yang di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak ada siapapun. Karena tidak ada sahutan, Yuzu pun nekat masuk sambil membawa peralatan beberes kamar. Bocah kecil itu terkejut mendapati kamar kakaknya sangat amat berantakkan sampai menyerupai rumah yang dihancurkan buldozer tanpa ampun. "Ah, Onii-chan benar-benar deh. Kalau Onii-chan lajangnya lama, ia pasti akan sangat kerepotan membereskan kamarnya sendiri." keluh Yuzu sembari membereskan majalah dan buku-buku yang berserakan. Mata si gadis kecil itu terpaku saat melihat salah satu dari beberapa majalah yang berhamburan. Cover majalah yang bergambarkan wanita sekseh, ekh! Maksudnya seksi. Karena didorong bisikan iblis untuk mencoba membukanya, Yuzu memngambil majalah itu dan membuka satu halamannya. Baru cuma satu halaman, sebuah gambar tidak pantas untuk dilihat makhluk hidup berumur 17 tahun ke bawah terpampang jelas. Sontak wajah Yuzu memerah dan akhirnya jeritan polosnya tidak dapat dihindarkannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Disclaimers :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning :: OOC, Typo (s), gaje, abal, dll.**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

**Rate :: T**

"**Magazine"**

Teriakan nyaring Yuzu nengundang keterkejutan para penghuni rumah. Ketenangan yang tercipta di antara Isshin dan Karin yang tadinya sedang menonton acara tv faforit mereka harus terusik karenanya. Dengan terburu-buru, kedua anggota keluarga Kurosaki itu berlari menghampiri asal suara jeritan Yuzu. Setelah sampai di tempat kejadian perkara, ayah-anak tersebut terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan Yuzu yang ketakutan, menangis dengan muka merah. Isshin tiba-tiba melepas kancing kemejanya, menampakkan badan berototnya yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu lebat yang indah nan halus tanda seorang pria perkasa. Ayah tak tahu malu itu berteriak lantang, "KEMARILAH, YUZU! DATANGLAH KE PELUKAN AYAH!"

Sejurus kemudian Isshin terjatuh ke lantai akibat tendangan dari si kakak, Karin. "Dasar ayah bodoh! Yuzu, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Karin lembut pada adiknya. Sambil tetap menangis, Yuzu menghambur ke pelukan Karin dengan majalah yang ditemukannya di kamar Ichigo masih dalam pegangannya.

"K-kak Ichi ternyata mesum! Dia menyimpan yang beginian!" raungnya seakan ingin menyangkal kenyataan kalau kakak laki-laki kesayangannya ternyata tipe laki-laki pervert, tapi tidak bisa menyangkal juga karena ia sendiri menemukan buktinya. Karin yang mendengarnya mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia mengambil sebuah majalah dari tangan Yuzu kemudian membuka satu halamannya. "Mana mungkin kak Ichi…-?" seperti reaksi Yuzu, wajah Karin langsung memerah begitu satu halaman majalah yang dikiranya milik Ichigo terbuka.

"UWOOOOOO! TERNYATA ANAK LAKI-LAKIKU SUDAH MENCAPAI 90% MASA KAWINNYA!" teriak Isshin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Karin.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bukan milik kak Ichi!" tampik Karin.

"Huwaaaa! Jangan-jangan kak Ichi sudah melakukan sesuatu pada kak Rukia! Kak Rukia kan satu-satunya perempuan yang seumuran dengan kak Ichi di rumah ini!" tambah Yuzu yang malah memancing pikiran Isshin tentang putranya sampai ke mana-mana. Semangat masa muda ayah tiga anak itu tiba-tiba memacu tinggi. Kobaran semangat ber-api-api menjadi background-nya sebelum mengumumkan sesuatu yang baru saja lahir di hatinya sebagai seorang orang tua yang memikirkan masa depan anaknya. Isshin mengepalkan tangannya seraya berkata, "KALAU BEGINI, INI ARTINYA KAKAK KALIAN, KUROSAKI ICHIGO SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK MENIKAH! AYO SEMUANYA, MARI KITA SEBARKAN KALAU PUTRA KELUARGA KUROSAKI AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH!"

"Ekh! Ayah apa-apaan sih! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" sela kedua kakak-beradik yang kaget dengan pengumuman dari ayah mereka. Seruan protes dari mereka tidak digubris oleh Isshin karena si jenggot ngawur ini malah asyik mengelus-elus poster istrinya, Masaki ukuran jumbo sambil menangis seperti biasa. Tingkah konyolnya mulai kumat.

"Masaki, anak kita sudah siap menikah! Aku akan sebarkan berita bahagia ini ke semuanya! Akan kuminta bantuan Urahara untuk menyiapkan segala persiapan pernikahan anak kita!"

Dan dengan begini, dimulailah kesengsaraan Ichigo…

**# # #**

Sementara keadaan di Soul Society sudah mulai tenang karena gerombolan Shinigami telah berhasil menyelesaikannya. Ichigo dengan yang lain pun berpisah di depan gerbang senkaimon yang sudah di siapkan Ukitake.

"Terima kasih ya, Ichigo. Kau sangat membantu."

"Ya, sama-sama, Renji. Lain kali kalau ada bantuan, minta saja padaku. Kalau aku ada waktu sih… ja-nee!" pamit Ichigo pada semuanya sebelum meninggalkan Soul Society dan kembali pulang ke Karakura. Setelah shinigami daiko berambut jeruk itu menghilang, semua berniat kembali ke ruang divisi masing-masing sampai Matsumoto berteriak heboh, membuat segerombol shinigami memandanginya heran.

"Ah, bagaimana ini! Kosmetikku ketinggalan di kamar Ichigo!"

"Ah, aku juga lupa! Sisa keripik kentangku juga ketinggalan!"

"Cerminku juga ketinggalan~!"

"Rukia, kau nanti kembali ke Karakura bukan? Tolong bawakan barang-barang kami yang tertinggal di kamar Ichigo!" mohon Matsumoto dengan wajah yang sangat menyesal, diikuti dengan Renji dan Yumichika yang barang mereka juga tertinggal. Rukia Cuma bias mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli pada teman-teman shinigaminya. Padahal mereka masih terlihat muda, tapi sudah pikun sampai-sampai ketinggalan benda yang mereka sayangi sendiri. Sementara shinigami-shinigami itu ribut gara-gara barang mereka yang tertinggal, salah satu dari gerombolannya tersenyum licik memandangi Matsumoto dan yang lain. Senyum penuh kesombongan terukir di wajahnya ber-tato 69. Dialah Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Fufufu, dasar pikun. Harusnya barang penting itu di jaga baik-baik, jangan ceroboh menyimpannya. Sepertiku ini dong yang menyimpan majalah pentingku di sini." Hisagi merogoh majalah kesayangan yang dimaksudnya di balik shikakushonya. Setelah majalah itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dengan tawa nista melebihi hollow sekalipun ia bermaksud melihat isi gambar satu halaman dari majalahnya yang dapat membuatnya puas lahir dan batin. Tapi mendadak tampang iblisnya lenyap saat mendapati yang dibawanya bukanlah majalah miliknya, melainkan buku LKS pelajaran yang tidak pernah ia buka sekalipun meski ia tahu isinya apa saja. Sontak wajahnya membiru pucat dan keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

'MAJALAHKU TERTUKAR DENGAN BUKU BIADAB MILIK ICHIGO INI!' batinnya bagaikan tersambar serangan petir dari zanpakutou Ukitake-taichou. "Kuchiki-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan nama Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ia sadar kalau tidak seharusnya ia meminta Rukia juga mengambilkan majalah nistanya. Kalau sampai ketahuan kalau ia memiliki majalah macam itu, maka hancurlah image shinigami keren dalam dirinya! Karena tidak bisa minta bantuan siapa-siapa, maka satu-satunya cara hanya kembali ke rumah Ichigo sendiri dan mengambil majalahnya itu!

**# # #**

"Eh? Kamarnya sudah bersih?" Ichigo tampak terkejut ketika mendapati kamarnya yang semula ber-keadaan seperti kapal pecah kini menjadi sangat rapi. Ah, tentu saja ini pasti ulah Yuzu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Karin? Mana mungkin adik tomboynya mau melakukannya. Isshin? Dia berani taruhan si jenggot itu tidak akan pernah menyentuh sampah di kamarnya, apalagi membereskannya. Rasa lelah yang dirasa Ichigo sehabis bertugas di Soul Society membuat tubuh pemuda itu ambruk ke kasur. Sebentar lagi ia akan terlelap, menuju alam mimpi, bermimpi tentang ketenangan hidupnya… sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi, dan…

"KAKAAAAAAAK!" pintu kamar Ichigo di dobrak oleh seseorang. Shinigami daiko itu refleks bangkit dari kasurnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda serangannya. Namun niat untuk menyerang yang dikiranya musuhnya itu Isshin, berubah tenang. Ternyata kedua adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin kali ini merusak ketenangannya. "Ada apa kalian?" tanyanya heran.

"Kak, majalah tadi bukan punya kakak kan!"

"Majalah dengan cover wanita memakai telinga kelinci!"

"Majalah yang baru di buka satu halaman sudah ada gambar mengerikan!"

"Kenapa kakak bisa punya itu? Wanita yang ada dalam majalah kakak itu bukan mukhrim, kak! Ingat!"

"ITU BUKAN MAJALAH KAK ICHI KAN!"

Ichigo bungkam. Tidak ada satu pun perkataan dari adik-adiknya yang dapat dimengertinya. Wajah heran Ichigo membuat kedua adiknya memajukan bibirnya. "Jangan-jangan itu benar punya kakak ya?"

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?"

Karin kemudian menyodorkan sebuah majalah dari balik punggungnya kepada Ichigo. Masih dengan alis mengerut, Ichigo mengambil majalah yang tak pernah dilihatnya dengan malas. Ia melihat cover majalah itu, mata hazelnya nampak ogah-ogahhan mencermatinya lebih dalam. "Itu majalah kutemukan di kamar kakak!" sela Yuzu. Ichigo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum siap menceramahi kedua adiknya untuk tidak mengambil majalah miliknya tanpa izin. Sambil akan membuka satu halaman majalah tersebut, Ichigo sembari memperingatkan, "Kalian ini jangan seenakny-?" secepat kilat menyambar, wajah Ichigo memerah hebat melihat isi satu halaman yang dibukanya. Mulutnya menganga dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti topeng di film gore yang berjudul Scream. Pikirannya mulai ke mana-mana. Segera saja dibantingnya majalah itu ke lantai karena ia masih ingat akan ajaran norma PKN yang di dapatnya saat SMP oleh sang guru. "APA-APAAN INI! INI BUKAN MAJALAHKU!" bentaknya dengan muka masih merah. Mendengar pengakuan sang kakak, Yuzu dan Karin tersenyum bahagia. Syukurlah kakak mereka tidak kena virus pervert Asano Keigo. Tapi tunggu, masih ada masalah lagi! Kurosaki Isshin!

"Ah, kita harus segera memberitahu ayah kalau majalah ini bukan milik kak Ichi! Ayah harus berhenti menyebarkan gosip kalau kakak sudah siap menikah!"

"APA! MENIKAH! MANA SI AYAH BODOH ITU!"

"Ayah sekarang katanya sedang ke tempat temannya yang bernama Urahara-san,"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

**# # #**

Sekarang beralih ke toko Urahara. Tessai yang setia pada Urahara, sedang menyediakan teh hijau untuk pria bertopi putih-hijau yang sedang menikmati hari santainya. Si lelaki bernama Kisuke Urahara itu tersenyum pada rekan setianya itu kemudian meraih gelas teh dan menyeduhnya. "Terima kasih, Tessai." Katanya sebelum menyeruput dan merasakan kenikmatan teh hijau buatan Tessai. "Hm," hanya jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan Tessai atas ucapan Urahara barusan. Baru tiga kali seruput, remaja yang tidak diundang tiba-tiba menyambar gelas teh dari tangannya kemudian meletakkan gelas itu ke meja dengan hentakan keras penuh kekesalan. Urahara mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa perusak suasana santainya. "Oh, Kurosaki! Kau juga mau minum teh bersamaku?"

Urat kemarahan Ichigo mulai nampak di dahinya. Dengan kasarnya, Ichigo menjambak rambut coklat Urahara bak preman yang memalak pedagang. "DI MANA AYAHKU?" tanyanya galak. Urahara mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung dengan perlakuan kasar yang didapatnya dari Ichigo.

"Isshin? Oh, dia baru saja menuju Soul Society untuk mengabarkan bahwa kau mencari jodoh dan ingin menikah sesegera mungkin. Apa kabar itu benar, Kurosaki?"

Meteran batas kesabaran Ichigo sudah meledak. Marah karena gosip memalukan yang di akibatkan oleh ayahnya. Harus bermuka bagaimana dia jika ia ke Soul Society? Dan sebenarnya, siapa pemilik majalah nista yang tidak sengaja bersarang di kamarnya?

**# # #**

Sudah beberapa jam Ichigo memutari Soul Society, namun tidak sedikitpun yang tahu di mana ayahnya. Yang malah banyak kejadian aneh dialaminya. Seluruh shinigami wanita yang ditemuinya menjauh darinya, bahkan Matsumoto bilang, "Ichigo, kau sudah dewasa sekali ternyata!" jelas itu membuatnya bingung. Dan yang paling parah si Yachiru yang menawarkan dirinya untuk dinikahi secepatnya, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan ia harus kabur dari serangan brutal Kenpachi. Hampir saja dia putus asa kalau saja sesosok shinigami wanita yang dikenalnya kebetulan lewat. "R-Rukia! Berhenti dulu!" Ichigo menghalangi Rukia yang akan memasuki ruang divisi 6. Gadis bermata violet tersebut mundur sambil mengerutkan dahinya, sikap yang benar-benar tidak biasa dilihat Ichigo. Gadis itu seakan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

Bola mata violet indahnya mengarah ke bawah, dari wajahnya ia terlihat enggan untuk memandang Ichigo. Tingkah itu semakin membuat Ichigo naik darah. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua pundak mungil Rukia, memaksanya untuk menatap dan menjelaskan kenapa sikapnya begitu. Tapi semuanya buyar ketika pintu geser divisi 6 terbuka, memunculkan penghuni divisi 6 itu keluar dari ruangannya. Reiatsu kuat terpancar dari taichou sekaligus kakak Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya begitu mendapati adiknya berduaan dengan shinigami daiko. "Nii-sama?" keberadaan kakaknya membuat Rukia terkejut. Buru-buru disingkirkannya kedua tangan Ichigo di pundaknya. Rukia segera menunduk member salam pada Byakuya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Benar-benar terlihat sekali kalau Rukia menghindari Ichigo.

"Kau ini kenapa s-"

"Jangan dekati adikku." Suara berat Byakuya semakin membuat kerutan permanen Ichigo terlihat.

"Eh?"

"Jangan dekati adikku, shinigami daiko pervert. Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari ayahmu sendiri kalau kau menyimpan majalah yang melanggar peraturan norma agama. Dan ayahmu berkata kalau kau mencari jodoh dan siap untuk menikah kemudian berniat membuat anak berjumlah 11 agar kau bisa membuat tim sepak bola Jepang."

"ITU BOHONG, BYAKUYA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKANNYA!"

Byakuya, si pembuat fic tidak jelas ini beribu-ribu minta maaf karena terlalu membuatmu OOC.

"Nii-sama, sepertinya Ichigo tidak akan seperti itu," Rukia membela Ichigo. Ia ingat akan sifat konyol Isshin, jadi mungkin saja kabar yang dibawakan Isshin itu Cuma omong kosong belaka.

"Rukia, mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia. Aku takut kau nanti hamil. Lagipula dia ini remaja SMA yang pasti sudah memasuki masa kawinnya, ia akan melampiaskan pikiran bejatnya pada gadis yang dekat dengannya."

"FITNAH!" sahut Ichigo yang tidak terima dengan semua tuduhan yang diberikan Byakuya.

Kedua lelaki itu, Ichigo dan Byakuya sekarang mulai saling memberikan tatapan deathglare-nya masing-masing. Jemari tangan mereka mulai meraba-raba, meraih zanpakutou milik masing-masing dan berniat bertarung sekarang juga. "I-Ichigo, Nii-sama!" Rukia berusaha menjadi penengah, tapi dia malah takut sendiri karena pandangannya yang mulanya Ichigo dan Byakuya adalah seekor chappy lucu, sekarang berubah wujud menjadi ayam kampung yang biasa digunakan untuk adu ayam dan dijadikan taruhan, bersiap mematuk lawan mereka masing-masing. Tapi sayangnya pertarungan itu harus batal karena suara berisik dari seberang mengganggu pendengaran dan membuat mereka tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ichigo, Byakuya dan Rukia menoleh ke seberang, dari kejauhan terlihat sang pembawa kabar,Kurosaki Isshin beserta seorang shinigami lain.

"Ini majalahku, paman jenggotan!"

"Bukan! Ini punya anakku yang siap menikah!"

Kedua shinigami itu saling tarik-menarik sebuah majalah sambil memberikan tatapan dan reiatsu mematikan untuk lawannya. Perkelahian aneh itu pun mengundang Ichigo dan yang lain mendekati mereka. Ichigo terhenyak kaget karena sang ayah membawa-bawa majalah nista yang tadi sempat merusak matanya.

"A-ayah! Apa-apaan ayah!" geram Ichigo menunjuk batang hidung sang ayah. Aura kebahagiaan Isshin menyebar di sekitarnya, tanpa disangka Ichigo, Isshin memeluk anaknya. Sambil menangis, Isshin memeluknya dengan kuat dan secara tidak sadar mencekik Ichigo memakai tubuh besarnya. "Anakku! Kau sudah dewasa! Kau mau menikah dengan siapa? Orihime-chan atau Rukia-chan~?"

Sontak muka Ichigo dan Rukia memerah mendengar ucapan Isshin yang blak-blakkan.

"Ayah apa-apaan sih! Itu bukan milikku! Aku tidak mungkin punya barang haram seperti itu!"

"Jadi, itu punya siapa kalau bukan punyamu?"

"Sudah kubilang ini milikku! Tadi aku ke rumahmu, Ichigo! Dan ayahmu ini ternyata membawa majalahku ke sini!" sahut Hisagi sambil memeluk majalah kesayangannya itu. Sadar ternyata ada seorang taichou di dekatnya, Hisagi segera menyembunyikan majalahnya di shikakusho. Pemuda ber-tato itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat berkali-kali pada sang taichou divisi 6.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-taichou! Aku memang tidak sopan! Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki barang seperti ini! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Aku sangat hina, maafkan aku taichou! Aku menyesal! Maafkan aku semuanya!" tutur Hisagi. Hilang sudah muka kerennya di hadapan Ichigo, Byakuya dan Rukia. Apalagi jika ada Matsumoto, sudah tidak bisa dibayangkannya setiap hari ia harus memakai topeng hollow agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya. Kesalah pahaman akhirnya selesai, Isshin kecewa berat karena ternyata anak lelaki satu-satunya belum siap menikah. Sedangkan Ichigo tertawa puas karena kebenaran telah terungkap.

"Nah, sekarang masalah sudah selesai. Jadi aku bukan per-"

"Kau jahat, Ichigo! Cepatlah cari jodoh dan buatkan aku cicit yang lucu!"

Sambil menangis ala drama, Isshin secara sengaja mendorong Ichigo agar pemuda pemilik rambut oranye itu nyosor ke tanah dan babak belur, tapi kebetulan sekali Ichigo menghadap Rukia, sampai akhirnya…

Bruk!

"Ukhh… ayah bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tahu!"

"I-Ichigo," Ichigo sejenak berdiam. Sebuah suara manis membuatnya takut untuk menoleh pada asalnya. Dilihatnya ayah yang masih berdiri dengan seringaian mesum, Byakuya dengan tatapan datar namun reiatsunya mendadak jadi kuat, dan Hisagi dengan muka merahnya melihat Ichigo.

"Ichi-go!" lagi-lagi suara wanita yang ia duga asalnya dari bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya begidik ngeri. Kalau tidak ada kakak si wanita tidak apa, tapi… Ichigo menoleh ke bawah. Wajahnya perlahan memerah melihat apa yang ditindihnya! Kuchiki Rukia berada dalam tindihan tubuhnya, apalagi baru di sadarinya satu tangan Ichigo menyentuh barang Rukia, barang khas milik seorang wanita, sebut saja kata sopannya dada. Rona merah terlihat di wajah Rukia, tapi sesaat kemudian, Rukia meninju muka Ichigo sampai pemuda itu berguling jauh. Ichigo mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus wajahnya yang sakit akibat pukulan maut barusan. Segera ia bangkit dari tempatnya, bermaksud memaki Rukia tapi Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya. Pasalnya, seseorang yang cukup ditakuti Ichigo telah berdiri di hadapannya, siap menyerangnya sampai puas. Zanpakutou milik Byakuya itu sudah terlihat sepenuhnya, keluar dari sarung pedangnya. Ichigo yang melihatnya tentu panik dan mengawang-awangkan tangannya, menyuruh Byakuya tidak melakukannya.

"B-Byakuya! Aku tidak sengaja! Ayahku yang-"

"Menyebarlah, Senbonzakura."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan yang terdengar kini hanyalah suara jeritan na'as Ichigo...

**# # #**

Esoknya…

"Ichigo, kenapa denganmu? Habis berkelahi ya?" tanya Keigo saat makan bekal saat istirahat di atap sekolah, markasnya bersama Ichigo dan yang lain. Ichigo mendengus kesal dan tetap memakan rotinya, tidak mau membahas kenapa wajahnya bisa babak belur itu. Mata hazel miliknya sekilas melirik Rukia di sebelahnya yang ikut makan roti, tapi ternyata Rukia menangkap sorot matanya. Dengan muka merah karena teringat kejadian kemarin, Rukia membentak Ichigo. "A-apa?" terangnya galak. Seulas senyum licik terukir di wajah Ichigo. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Rukia dan berbisik.

"R-a-t-a!"

Bisikan darinya barusan sukses memancing kemarahan Rukia. "PERVEEEEEEEERT!" teriak Rukia sekencang mungkin sambil menonjok Ichigo dan membuat yang lain saling berpandangan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ichigo bodoh, rupanya dia minta Rukia menambah memar di wajahnya.

**# # #**

"Ini nih, kalian pasti suka kan?"

"Wah, wah. Sejak kapan kau jadi fujoshi, Chizuru?"

"Fufufu~ aku kan penyuka segalanya!" Chizuru, teman sekelas Ichigo yang hormonnya sulit diselidiki ini sedang pamer foto-foto yaoi koleksinya selagi Ichigo dan yang lain makan di atap sekolah. Para murid yang tinggal di kelas melihat koleksi foto haram itu dengan takjub. "Aku minta satu, Chizuru!"

"Oh, tidak bisa! Kau harus beli! Fufufu~!" dasar, ternyata dia berdagang di sekolah. Mana dagangannya tidak lulus sensor pula. Kerumunan fujoshi yang tertarik akan foto milik Chizuru itu tak lama buyar karena ternyata Ochi-sensei telah memasuki kelas. Gadis berkacamata pervert itu kebingungan begitu melihat sang guru telah datang. Bingung harus di sembunyikan di mana kumpulan koleksinya, kalau ketahuan Ochi-sensei, matilah dia! Dan akhirnya Chizuru menyelipkan foto-foto itu ke buku pelajaran yang ada di meja salah seorang murid kelasnya.

"Baik anak-anak, mari belajar!"

"Ya, buu!"

**# # #**

"Ichigo, ada hollow!" Rukia memberi peringatan pada Ichigo yang mulanya tidur untuk segera bangun membasmi hollow. Dengan malas, ia akhirnya bangun dan berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah membasmi hollow, niatnya ia ingin mampir ke suatu tempat karena rasa bosan yang menyerangnya.

"Ya,ya, aku datang." Balasnya sambil menguap dan mengikuti Rukia yang berlari menuju lokasi tempat hollow berada.

Oke, kita tinggalkan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan rumah? Seperti biasa, Yuzu dengan peralatan bebersihnya menuju kamar kakaknya untuk beres-beres. Kali ini ia tidak permisi masuk kamar Ichigo, karena sang adik tahu kalau tadi kakaknya keluar rumah. Yuzu tersenyum melihat keadaan kamar sang kakak yang kini tidak seberantakkan dulu. Hanya saja meja belajarnya berserakan buku-buku pelajaran yang posisinya tidak beraturan. "Dasar kakak ini. Belajarnya terlalu rajin." Yuzu menata buku-buku Ichigo dan tidak sengaja, dari salah satu buku itu, beberapa foto yang kemungkinan terselempit dalam buku jatuh berhamburan. Yuzu berjongkok, mengambil salah satu foto yang berserakan jatuh ke lantai. "Apa i-"

Yah, kejadian yang dulu pun kembali terulang, tapi kali ini beda jenisnya. Muka Yuzu memerah saat mendapati foto-foto yaoi yang berasal dari buku pelajaran kakaknya. Ia pun berteriak, memulai kesalah pahaman lagi di keluarga Kurosaki. "AYAAAAAAAH! KAKAK YAOIIIIIII!

Sementara Chizuru...

"Ekh! Astaga, fotoku ketinggalan di buku pelajarannya Ichigo!"

**-End-**

**-Omake-**

Sehari setelahnya, Ichigo berkunjung ke Soul Society yang tanpa di sadarinya telah ada kabar baru tentangnya yang telah merusak total image-nya. Shinigami daiko pemilik rambut jeruk itu menyapa Renji yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Oy, Renji!"

Seketika Renji langsung terkejut dengan penampakan yang dilihatnya. Shinigami tersebut dengan kecepatan ala shunpo-nya mundur, menjaga jarak dari Ichigo, seakan Ichigo adalah seekor hollow yang harus diwaspadai sembari berteriak, "AKU MASIH NORMAL! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYENTUHKU!"

"..."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang shinigami lain datang pada Ichigo yang masih bengong dengan teriakan Renji barusan padanya. Shinigami itu datang dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kuuun~ mari kencan!"

"Eh? Y-Yumichika!"

"Kata ayahmu kemarin, kau jadi yaoi ya! Aku bersedia menjadi uke-mu!"

Ichigo sudah terlampau kesal. Wajahnya memerah marah, sedikit lagi dia akan menjadi hollow seutuhnya! "AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dan di lain tempat, sepasang kakak-beradik Kuchiki sedang berada di dalam satu ruangan divisi 6 hanya untuk sekedar berbincang berdua.

"Rukia," panggil sang kakak. Rukia menoleh. "Ya, Nii-sama?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekati Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah ia lolos dari gosip kalau dia pervert, dia menjadi yaoi. Kuharap kau menjaga dari bocah abnormal macam dia. Aku pun takut kalau dia 'menyerang'ku secara tiba-tiba."

"... Haik, Nii-sama."

**# # #**

Wakakakakak~ makin lama fic saia makin gaje, ancur, dan sebangsanya yah! Ide bikin ini fic muncul pas liyat di Shinigami Tzukan, lupa Bleach eps berapa. Di situ majalahnya si Hisagi ketinggalan di kamar Ichi n yang nemuin Yuzu pas dia lagi beres-beres di kamar Ichi, XD

Ok, gak banyak cang-cing-cong, mohon minta repiu yah ~^^~

Ah, lupa! MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, mohon maaf lahir & batin!

#sungkem part 2


End file.
